Divine
by KrystalJeon27
Summary: Kise Ryouta hanya takut ditinggalkan, dan Kuroko Tetsuya yg tidak mengenal masa lalu Kise pun tanpa sepengetahuan nya menjadi pelipur lara bagi pemuda blonde tersebut. ini hanya kisah Kuroko Tetsuya dengan teman-teman yg ia temui. #AkaKuro Slow Progres, GS yg masih di smbunyian Author.. gak pandai bikin summary,, coba baca yuuk
1. Chapter 1

Divine

Cast : Kuroko Tetsuya, GOM, Mayuzumi Chihiro, dll

Pairing : AkashixTetsuya (namun bakalan lama jadi tunggu aja ya)

Genre : penulis tidak bisa menerka genre cerita jadi tebak sendiri saja :v :p

Length : Chapter, mungkin alur nya lambat. Jadi di mohon bersabar ^^

Rated : aman (T)

Warning! : GS, GenderBender, ooc, mungkin akan beda dengan yg ada di karakter, dan mungkin sedikit ada boyslove.

Penulis tidak mendapatkan apapun dan bentuk apapun dari menulis cerita, ini hanya hobi semata. Penulis masih pemula jadi mohon bantuan nya, mana yg harus di perbaiki.

Mereka (Karakter/cast) bukan milik penulis, mereka milik pemilik nya yakni : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya, jadi selamat membaca!

Summary :

Kelahiran nya sendiri adalah suatu kesalahan.

Dosa yg bertentangan.

Hidup maupun mati.

Tidak ada yg melindungi nya.

* * *

Prolog :

Chapter 1 : Awal

 _Semua menatap nya, mata-mata itu selalu mengawasi semua gerak gerik nya. apapun yg ia kerjakan selalu salah, apapun ia lakukan adalah dosa di mata mereka. Selalu terbaikan sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari, dan kenyang merupakan salah satu faktor dari sindiran-sindiran yg terlontar. Ia tidak suka dengan itu semua walaupun selalu ia terima setiap saat, ia ingin menghindar jadi ia memutuskan berlari dan terus berlari sejauh mungkin hingga sampai pada sebuah kamar dimana terdapat sosok yg terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang dengan selang-selang infus yg menempel di tubuh ringkih nya._

 _Jari-jari mungil nya menggapai, menggenggam erat jari pemilik tubuh ringkih tidak sadarkan diri, suara pendeteksi masih adanya sebuah kehidupan menggema mengisi ruangan._

" _okaa sama" suara nya pecah di keheningan, getar suara mendobrak dinding pertahanan yg sudah lama ia bangun susah payah, air bendungan itu meluap juga, mengalir melalui pipi chuby sosok anak kecil yg baru mengecap udara selama 5 tahun. Genggaman mengerat, meminta kekuatan lebih._

" _apa yg sudah ku perbuat sehingga mereka memperlakukan ku seperti itu?" dada nya serasa di remat, mengadu adalah salah satu obat yg ada. Kejadian pahit di usia muda mau tidak mau membuat nya menjadi lebih dewasa dari anak seumuran nya. deras linangan air mata semakin tak terelakan._

" _beritahu aku" jeda waktu lama, linangan air mata pun sejenak terhenti, kepala itu mendongkak menatap sendu sosok yg masih bergeming, masih nyaman dengan posisi nya walau di tatap lekat-lekat oleh sosok lain._

" _apa salah ku?" akhirnya lontaran pertanyaan yg selalu membayangi nya pun terucap. Ia tahu jika semua akan sia-sia, ia bertanya pun tidak akan pernah terjawab meskipun sosok yg ada di atas ranjang sadar sekalipun, namun kali ini berbeda._

" _apa salah mu?" jawaban tak terduga dari sosok yg sebelum nya memilih tidur panjang, sosok itu menoleh dengan tatapan kosong milik nya. bocah berumur 5 tahun itu terlonjak kaget, genggaman tangan terlepas, tubuh nya mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget. Mata itu masih menatap nya kosong. Kaki nya bergetar hebat. Takut tentu saja._

" _ti tidak mungin,"_

" _o okaa sama…" bisik nya lirih, namun sosok itu masih setia di sana. Dengan tatapan kosong nya, tubuh ringkih itu perlahan bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang, rambut kusam nya menjuntai helai demi helai, kabel-kabel dan selang-selang yg menempel pada tubuh nya tercabut dengan mengerikan._

" _kau ingin tahu apa salah mu?" ibu nya bergumam tidak jelas, kepala nya menunduk dalam, meenyembunyikan wajah pucat nya. Namun dengan cepat dan tanpa sepengetahuan nya, ibu nya sudah ada di depan nya dengan mata kosong seperti mayat. Ketakutan sudah pasti, ingin lari namun tak bisa. Kaki nya seolah tertancap di lantai ruangan kamar penginapan ibu nya selama ini. ingin berteriak namun tak mampu._

" _o o kaa sa khgh!" ia tercekik hebat, jari-jari kurus ibu nya mencekik nya dengan kuat, kuku-kuku panjang itu menusuk tenggorokan nya, air mata sudah di pelupuk, ia tidak bisa bernafas._

" _KAU INGIN TAHU APA SALAH MU!" ibu nya mengaum layak nya predator yg sudah menemukan mangsa. Tangan-tangan nya berusaha melepaskan namun sia-sia, tenaga ibu nya lebih kuat bahkan mungkin melebihi monster yg selama ini ia takuti._

" _KESALAH MU ADALAH KAU HIDUP! KENAPA KAU LAHIR! KENAPAAA!"_

. . ….!. . ….!

Jerit jam beker yg telah di setting sebelum nya menggema memenuhi ruangan, mata dengan warna birunya langit itu terbuka dengan cepat, nafas nya memburu dengan keringat membanjiri tubuh. Aquamarine milik nya melirik sekilas ke meja nakas dimana jam beker nya bekerja dengan tepat waktu pukul 06.00 dimana ia akan bangun dan memulai aktifitas nya. dengan gerakan seringan mungkin ia mematikan jam beker yg berbunyi keras minta di perhatikan sedari tadi, menyenderkan tubuh nya di kepala ranjang. kemudian benar-benar bangun dan menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

Masa terlewati dengan cepat, musim berganti dengan semesti nya dan kini ajaran baru pun telah di mulai, setelah melewati ujian sulit untuk masuk SMA berakhir. Salah satu nya SMA Teikou, SMA dengan berisikan murid laki-laki ini banyak di pilih, sehingga ujian masuk nya pun sulit. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya pun bisa bernafas lega karena telah terpilih dan masuk dalam SMA Teikou pilihan nya.

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah terfikirkan ia akan segera memiliki teman, mengingat hawa keberadaan nya yg setipis kulit bawang putih tersebut, namun perkiraan nya melenceng jauh ketika ia bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta, pemuda dengan postur tinggi dan rambut kuning cerah dengan kerpibadian hangat dan ceria milik nya, mau dan mampu mendekatinya, walau Kuroko ingin sekali menghindari namun tidak akan tega melakukan nya.

"Kurokochi~!" teriakan yg sudah ia hafal selama 5 hari di sekolah baru nya. Kise dengan senyum cerah yg selalu menyambut nya setiap hari, berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan pelukan maut yg membuat Kuroko serasa akan menginjak surga. Atau bisa di sebut hampir.

"Kise kun, sesak" namun maaf saja Kuroko tidak ingin menginjak tempat itu dulu sebelum keinginan nya tercapai. Merasa korban pelukan nya mulai tidak bisa bernafas, Kise dengan berat hati melepaskan pelukan nya dengan bibir yg mengerucut pertanda merajuk.

"Ohayou Kurokochi~!" semangat seperti biasa itu lah Kise Ryouta, Kuroko tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk dan menjawab sapaan Kise. Sebelum suara salah satu sosok yg mereka kenali mengintrupsi keduanya dengan kesal.

"Mingir! Kalian menghalangi jalan!" ucapan ketus itu mampir pada gendang telinga Kise dan Kuroko, tubuh nya dan Kise terdorong sempurna, untung saja Kise dengan sigap melindungi nya hingga tidak terkantuk lantai. Tidak ada niatan menyumpah serapahi sosok tersebut, namun Kise yg tidak terima sudah meledak begitu saja.

"apa masalah mu Aomine!?" teriak Kise bersungut-sungut, sedangkan Kuroko tidak berkomentar sama sekali, dengan tatapan yg tidak bisa di artikan. Aomine Daiki, pemuda dengan kulit dim itu hanya melirik sekilas, berdecak dengan keras dengan pandangan sinis yg menghujam.

"cih! orang lemah sebaik nya menyingkir!" setelah berkata cukup kasar, Aomine langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua di tempat tanpa mau mendengar protesan milik Kise dan masih ke terdiaman Kuroko Tetsuya.

"tidak apa-apa Kise kun" suara Kuroko memutuskan sumpah serapah Kise saat ini, pemuda bersurai blonde itu pun menatap nya dengan isyarat kawatir yg berlebih, seakan meyakin kan si pemilik suara. Kuroko mengangguk dan langsung mengajak ke kelas sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Dan dalam perjalanan menuju kelas Kise selalu bergumam dengan kesal mengenai sifat buruk Aomine terhadap mereka terlebih pemuda dim itu seperti mempunyai dendam terhadap Kuroko, ia selalu bertanya-tanya apa kesalahan Kuroko? Dan pemilik surai baby blue itu hanya bisa diam tanpa pernah melontarkan jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut.

Dan kejadian yg biasa di sebut pembullyan memang sudah marak terjadi, yg lemah akan tertindas dengan yg kuat, itu sudah menjadi hukum mutlak di dunia. Dan tidak ada pahlawan kesiangan di dunia nyata bahkan untuk mengorbankan diri hanya untuk menolong seseorang, semua ingin mencari aman dan hidup sesuai alur yg ada, tanpa ada niatan menghancurkan batasan ketakutan yg mereka miliki. Karena hidup yg mereka topang sudah sangat lah berat, untuk alasan apa menambah jumlah beban berat hidup mereka. Bahkan terseret masalah orang lain, yg mungkin tidak mereka kenal.

.

(/ ^0^)/ Deffense \\\\(^0^ \\\\)

.

Kise Ryouta nama nya, ia di kenal dengan kepribadian periang dan terkesan ceroboh, ia selalu menebarkan aura cerah di sekitar nya dan membuat teman-teman nya nyaman di samping pemuda blonde tersebut dan malah sering juga ingin memukul pemuda kebanyakan energy tersebut karena sifat kekanakan nya yg membuat mereka jengkel setengah mati. namun untuk kali ini, laki-laki dengan surai pirang tersebut tengah menatap tajam sosok yg lebih tinggi di depan nya, Aomine Daiki.

"Kise kun, Yamete kudasai" Kuroko mencoba melerai, atau kalau bisa membuat tarikan kerah seragam olahraga masing-masing tersebut terlepas. Tidak ada yg mau mengalah, bahkan Aomine kini tengah menyeringai.

Mereka saat ini tengah berada di lapangan basket, dengan beberapa anggota baru lain nya yg hanya bisa menonton tanpa mau turun tangan melerai mereka berdua, terlebih jika berurusan dengan Aomine Daiki, siswa yg terkenal dengan kenakalan nya tersebut. mereka dengan senang hati akan mundur teratur. Entah apa yg membuat kedua pemuda ini tiba-tiba sudah bersiap dengan posisi ingin membunuh satu sama lain, yg pasti ini ada hubungan nya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yg menjadi incaran sang gangurou, Aomine.

"jadi Kise, katakan pada ku" Aomine memulai, mata tajam nya melirik Kuroko dan itu terlihat tidak baik jika Aomine tetap untuk memutuskan melanjutkan acara bicara nya.

"apa kau menyukai Tetsu?" tentu saja, Aomine tidak akan pernah bisa bicara dengan baik dalam artian lembut ataupun santun. Anggota baru club basket yg ada di lapangan tersebut, mengernyitkan dahi antara bingung dan juga kaget. Sedangkan Kise sudah naik darah dan ingin sekali memukul Aomine saat ini ketika melihat keterkejutan Kuroko saat itu. bahkan pemuda bermahkotakan biru nya langit tersebut mengepalkan kedua tangan nya di sisi tubuh ringkih milik nya.

"Aomine Teme! Apa yg kau bicarakan!" dan ledakan terjadi lagi, tapi ledakan kali ini lebih besar dari biasanya, terbukti dari cengkraman Kise semakin mengerat pada pemuda tan di depan nya dan itu semakin membuat Aomine senang.

"jangan malu Kise, jika kau gay…."

"hentikan Aomine…" Midorima Shintaro sudah muak dengan adegan ini. ia ingin memulai aktifitas club bola basket yg telah ia pilih namun perkelahian bodoh ini malah terjadi. Semua teman-teman nya mulai berbisik-bisik, entah itu apa yg mereka bicarakan dan Midorima tidak ingin tahu akan hal tersebut. namun mungkin dengan bisikan-bisikan tersebut kedua nya melepaskan cengkraman masing-masing. Mereka sadar jika masih tetap melanjutkan perkelahian maka mau tidak mau, mereka akan berhadapan dengan kapten basket mereka, Nijimura Shuuzo.

"osu!" dan orang yg di bicarakan pun muncul dengan pelatih mereka yg berjalan di belakang nya dengan beberapa lembar kertas yg ada di tangan kanan nya. Tanpa di intrupsi, mereka mulai berbaris dan memulai aktifitas club mereka. Dengan meninggalkan aura mengerikan milik Aomine dan Kise yg belum hilang di tambah rasa bersalah Kuroko.

Seperti biasa, anak baru di wajibkan memilih extra kulikuler yg sudah di tetapkan di sekolah mereka, dan dengan tekad Kuroko memilih Basket bersama Kise, walaupun sebenarnya fisik nya tidak cocok berada di club ini.

* * *

Warna jingga memenuhi, sore sudah menjemput dan kegiatan club basket pun berakhir. Setelah membersihkan ruang club Kuroko dan Kise pun memutuskan pulang bersama, mengobrol tentu saja akan sangat menyenangkan, namun jika mereka berdua maka yg akan banyak bicara adalah Kise dan Kuroko lebih memilih mendengarkan.

Bunga sakura berguguran dengan indah nya, tertiup angin dan jatuh ke sungai yg jernih. Kuroko masih melangkahkan kaki nya dan sesekali merespon ucapan Kise.

"jadi Kurokochi, aku masih penasaran kenapa Aomine sangat membenci mu ssu?" dan pertanyaan ini tidak pernah bosan Kise utarakan, ia masih penasaran dan jika Kuroko belum menjawab jangan harap ia akan berhenti bertanya dan mencari jawaban nya.

Kuroko melirik nya, kemudian menatap langit senja. Seperti nya sudah mulai gelap pikir nya, pemuda dengan surai baby blue menghembuskan nafas nya, terkesan lelah sekali.

"mungkin karena fisik ku ini Kise kun" jawab Kuroko pelan. Kise terkesiap sejenak, sehingga langkah kaki nya terhenti, menatap punggung kecil milik Kuroko. Orang yg tidak buta akan tahu jika fisik lelaki ini memang kecil dan terbilang lemah, namun, apa hanya itu? pikir Kise, dengan langkah lebar Kise sudah beriringan dengan langkah pendek Kuroko.

"itu tidak masuk akal ssu!" Kise tidak terima, hanya karena fisik Kuroko Tetsuya yg memang kecil dari laki-laki pada umum nya? tidak masuk akal. Kuroko mengendikan bahu nya cuek dan di persimpangan jalan mereka harus berpisah karena jalan menuju rumah mereka sudah berbeda dan Kise terpaksa menelan semua kalimat nya.

* * *

Epilog :

Warna Jingga membentang, awan tertiup angin dengan lembut nya. Surai hijau nya pun ikut melambai tergoda angin. Kacamata yg membingkai wajah rupawan nya ia naikan walau tidak melorot sama sekali, iris emerald nya masih menatap bentangan warna jingga di atap sekolah nya. dengan telaten Midorima Shintaro mengelus boneka teddy bear yg ada di genggaman, lucky item katanya.

"semua akan baik-baik saja nanodayo" bisik nya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

Di tempat lain, tepat nya di dekat jembatan yg membentang dengan gagah nya di atas sungai kota tersebut. di atas rumput hijau pemuda dim tersebut merebahkan tubuh nya, menatap warna jingga yg mulai memudar.

"Gomen" suara yg serak hingga terdengar seperti bisikan, sebelah lengan nya ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua mata nya dan tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata meluncur dengan lancang nya.

* * *

"TadaimUWAAAAH!" Belum sempat ia masuk ke dalam apartemen nya, Kise Ryouta di kejutkan dengan terjangan Anjing jenis Golden Reriever milik nya. gelak tawa milik Kise keluar tatkala 'Leon' nama Golden Reriever milik nya menjilati wajah nya dengan penuh semangat.

"yosh, yosh!" Kise mendudukan dirinya, mengelus bulu-bulu halus kecoklatan milik Leon.

"apa kau lapar?" tanya Kise dan langsung di sahut gonggongan oleh Leon.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya menatap pantulan tubuh nya di depan sebuah cermin besar setinggi tubuh nya. dengan perlahan namun cekatan jari-jari tersebut membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja nya. setelah semua yg melekat pada tubuh ringkih nya tergeletak tak berdaya di atas dingin nya lantai, kedua lengan kecil itu lunglai di sisi tubuh nya.

Udara dingin menyapa permukaan kulit hingga membuat nya memerah. Bibir plum itu di gigit, cairan asin kembali keluar tanpa ijin dari si pemilik.

* * *

Tubuh dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata tersebut menghentikan langkah kaki nya, untuk beberapa meter lagi ia akan sampai pada rumah mungil nya, namun entah kenapa ia malah melihat wanita paruh baya yg tengah melayani pengunjung kedai makanan nya.

"okaa chin" bisik nya lirih. Wanita paruh baya itu seakan di panggil langsung menolehkan kepala nya, dengan senyum hangat milik nya, wanita itu buru-buru keluar kedai dan menghampiri pria bersurai ungu tersebut.

"Okaerinasai Atsushi,," kalimat sambutan itu membuyarkan aksi lamunan Murasakibara Atsushi.

"kenapa melamun?" tanya sang ibu. Murasakibara Atsushi menggeleng kemudian memeluk sang ibunda dengan erat.

"tadaima Okaa chin" balas nya penuh kelembutan.

* * *

Alunan biola mengisi sunyi nya ruangan dengan cahaya temaram tersebut, sudah satu jam yg lalu ia memainkan nada-nada dari alat yg tengah ia panggul tersebut, dan sudah satu jam yg lalu wanita dengan surai merah tersebut masih duduk nyaman di kursi nya, sesekali kedua netra tersebut terpejam untuk menikmati alunan lagu yg tengah di suguhkan oleh putra semata wayang nya, hingga alunan indah tersebut terhenti.

"sugoi na, Seijuuro kun~" puji nya tulus. Akashi Seijuuro tersenyum.

* * *

TBC

Yoshaaaa! Akhirnya…

Bisa di bilang pernah bikin fict tapi bukan karakter anime, jadi ini adalah fict pertama ku di anime, jadi kesalahan pasti ada, di mohon koreksi nya, mana kesalahan nya, di tunggu saran-saran dari kalian semua dengan tangan terbuka.

Review, follow dan fav adalah salah satu dukungan untuk fict ini jadi mohon bantuan nya ~~


	2. Chapter 2

Divine

Cast : Kuroko Tetsuya, GOM, Mayuzumi Chihiro, dll

Pairing : AkashixTetsuya (namun bakalan lama jadi tunggu aja ya)

Genre : penulis tidak bisa menerka genre cerita jadi tebak sendiri saja :v :p

Length : Chapter, mungkin alur nya lambat. Jadi di mohon bersabar ^^

Rated : aman (T)

Warning! : GS/GenderBender, ooc, mungkin akan beda dengan yg ada di karakter, dan mungkin sedikit ada boyslove.

Penulis tidak mendapatkan apapun dan bentuk apapun dari menulis cerita, ini hanya hobi semata. Penulis masih pemula jadi mohon bantuan nya, mana yg harus di perbaiki.

Mereka (Karakter/cast) bukan milik penulis, mereka milik pemilik nya yakni : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Tapi cerita ini murni milik saya, jadi selamat membaca!

Summary :

Kelahiran nya sendiri adalah suatu kesalahan.

Dosa yg bertentangan.

Hidup maupun mati.

Tidak ada yg melindungi nya.

* * *

Prolog :

Chapter 2 : Mentari di awan mendung

"Leonchi!" entah sudah keberapa kali Kise memangil Golden Reriever milik nya, padahal ini sudah waktu nya sarapan.

Biasanya Leon akan mengganggu nya yg tengah menyiapkan peralatan sekolah dengan gonggongan dan goyangan ekor milik nya dengan semangat, meminta perhatian terlebih perut nya.

Pemuda blonde itu pun melirik ke jam dinding, jarum jam sudah merangkak mendekati angka 7, dari pada terlambat ke sekolah dan mendapatkan hukuman. Kise meletakan mangkuk berisikan makanan Anjing tersebut di lantai, dengan tatapan yg menyendu.

"yah sudah ssu, mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan teman-teman nya" ucap nya pada diri sendiri, apalagi ia pernah melihat Leon tengah bermain dengan anjing pemilik tetangga sebelah nya.

Dan dugaan nya benar kala ia keluar dari apartemen, Kise melihat Leon tengah bersama dengan Golden Reriever lain nya, namun tubuh nya lebih kecil dari Leon, seperti nya ia betina, apa mungkin Golden Reriever ini pacar Leon? Memikirkan saja membuat Kise terkikik geli.

"Leonchi!" Golden Reriever milik nya menengok ke arah nya, Leon langsung menggonggong semangat, namun tidak beranjak dari duduk nya, Kise lagi-lagi terkikik.

"dasar,, anak itu sudah punya pacar dan aku tidak tahu ssu" gumam Kise geli.

"makanan sudah kusiapkan ssu! Jadi jangan gigit ujung sofa ya!" gonggongan milik Leon kembali bersahut, seolah mengerti perkataan si majikan. Setelah mengetahui dimana posisi Leon, membuat Kise lega untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Pemuda blonde itu tidak kawatir akan Leon yg tersesat, anjing itu bahkan lebih pintar dari nya kalau masalah lokasi. Bahkan dulu Kise pernah tersesat, dan untung ada Leon di sana.

.

(/ ^0^)/ Defense \\\\(^0^ \\\\)

.

Bagi Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah teman berharga nya, walaupun mereka baru bertemu dan bertegur sapa kala itu, Kise langsung mengerti bagaimana Kuroko Tetsuya.

Pemuda bersurai baby blue yg bahkan banyak orang yg tidak mengetahui keberadaan nya.

Awal ketika Kise mengenal Kuroko ketika pemuda mungil tersebut di caci maki oleh Aomine Daiki yg sampai saat ini pemuda blonde itu tidak mengerti alasan di balik kebencian Aomine terhadap Kuroko.

Kise benci dengan pembullyan, ia paling benci saat orang lemah di tindas dengan semena-mena. Namun ia bukan orang yg suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, namun entah mengapa kaki nya bergerak sendiri, dan volume keberanian nya meningkat dalam seketika.

Kise langsung menarik Kuroko yg tengah di cengkram kuat oleh Aomine. Meskipun ia banyak bicara, namun ia jarang menyumpah serapahi seseorang, dan demi Kuroko ia berteriak seakan pasien rumah sakit jiwa yg kabur dari rumah sakit.

Perdebatan, teriakan dan caci maki keluar begitu saja dari kedua nya. bukan Kise namanya jika ia mengalah, namun juga bukan Aomine jika ia kalah.

Jika bukan karena ada nya guru yg melintas di koridor, maka teriakan-teriakan penuh kebencian itu pasti masih terjadi, bahkan mungkin di tambah dengan adegan pukul memukul.

Kise menatap Kuroko yg masih setia diam, ketika ia sudah meredakan amarah nya, ia langsung siap menghadapi pemuda mungil tersebut. ketika kedua netra tersebut bersibobrok, Kise seketika menahan nafas.

Pemuda blonde itu akui jika warna mata Kuroko sangat cantik, namun langit tanpa awan itu kosong dan hampa.

Ada sesuatu yg di pendam oleh pemuda mungil ini dan Kise tidak tahu itu apa, tapi janji dengan tandatangan hati nurani, berstempel materai seumur hidup itu tanpa ia sadari sudah terbuat.

"kun,, Kise kun" Kise mengerjapkan kedua mata nya, dahi nya mengernyit saat melihat lambaian tangan mungil milik Kuroko tepat di wajah nya.

ada sirat kekawatiran pada dua bola biru langit, Kise mengukir senyum, mengirim sinyal dia baik-baik saja.

"kau melamun" kata Kuroko dengan minim ekpresi milik nya. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatian nya pada ponsel milik pemuda blonde yg ada di samping nya, melihat gambar Leon yg selalu di elu-elukan oleh Kise.

Bahkan menceritakan bagaimana mereka bertemu, bagaimana manja nya Leon, dan cemburunya Kise ketika Leon sudah memiliki pasangan.

Kise masih terdiam, perlahan tubuh nya ia rebahkan di samping kanan tubuh Kuroko, menatap bongkahan kapas di atas sana, saat ini mereka berada di atap sekolah, makan siang selalu mereka lakukan disini, terlebih suasana kantin yg tidak pernah sepi.

Mungkin karena Kuroko sendiri tidak menyukai suasana ramai, jadi Kise mau tidak mau mengikuti Kuroko kemana perginya pemuda mungil tersebut.

Sebenarnya Kuroko tidak memaksa Kise untuk selalu bersama nya, namun insting Kise yg setara induk kucing tersebut tidak tega meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian.

"Leon" ponsel sudah ada di tangan pemilik nya, Kise melirik pada Kuroko yg bersender pada tembok, aquamarine ikut menikmati gumpalan kapas yg tengah senang nya terombang-ambing di terpa angin.

"dia cantik seperti Kise kun" sambung nya pelan, dan Kise langsung mendudukan tubuh nya tanpa menyadari apa yg baru saja di ucapkan oleh pemuda mungil di depan nya, menatap Kuroko dengan mata bersinar aneh. Satu alis Kuroko naik melihat nya.

"deshou~ dia memang can… eh tunggu? Aku tampan ssu!" dan untuk pertama kali dalam 2 bulan hubungan pertemanan mereka, Kuroko Tetsuya tertawa dengan bebas.

Dan Kise bersumpah ia akan membuat Kuroko tertawa dan tersenyum setiap waktu dan tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menghapus senyum indah tersebut.

.

(/ ^0^)/ Defense \\\\(^0^ \\\\)

.

Latihan sudah di lakukan beberapa waktu yg lalu, Nijimura sebagai kapten dari team basket Teikou pun kini berada di ujung lapangan, tengah membicarakan sesuatu hal bersama pelatih.

Sesekali mata hitam pemuda bersurai sama dengan warna mata nya menatap ke tengah lapangan, dimana junior dan teman-teman seangkatan nya tengah berlatih,

ia bahkan sempat mendengar Hyuuga Junpei yg tengah mengomel karena para junior yg sering mengeluh, dan Kiyoshi Teppei yg sering menenangkan Hyuuga.

Nijimura tersenyum tipis, kemudian pandangan nya jatuh pada rambut biru muda yg berlari pada barisan belakang sendiri dengan nafas terengah-engah, Nijimura menghela nafas.

Onyx milik Nijimura menatap pelatih nya lalu meminta ijin masuk ke dalam lapangan, pria paruh baya itu ikut menatap ke tengah lapangan dan mengangguk, mengijinkan.

"istirahat sebentar!" teriakan Nijimura bagai air di padang gurun, dengan serempak mereka langsung tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai.

"ugh~ aku lapar~" keluh sosok tinggi di atas rata-rata yg tengah menekan perut nya, Kuroko menatap teman club nya, kemudian langsung berdiri dan mengambil tas nya yg tidak jauh dari nya.

Tangan kecil itu menggeledah dan mencari, hingga ketemu, sebuah biscuit yg ia beli tadi siang bersama Kise ketika makan siang.

"ini Murasakibara kun" tangan kecil berbalut kulit pucat itu terjulur, Murasakibara Atsushi bergeming, kepala nya mengadah menatap sosok mungil yg ada di depan nya.

Lumayan lama dan membuat Kuroko kikuk sendiri.

"ini untuk ku?" tanya Murasakibara tidak yakin, Kuroko mengangguk kemudian duduk di sebelah Murasakibara

Tangan besar itu ragu untuk mengambil, tapi karena lapar akhirnya di ambil juga.

"terimakasih Kuro Chin" Murasakibara berucap tulus, dahi Kuroko mengernyit.

"Kuro Chin?" gumam nya pelan. Ternyata tidak hanya Kise dan Midorima yg berbicara dengan logat dan penambahan suffix aneh di belakang nya,

ini mungkin pertama kali nya Kuroko berbicara dengan Murasakibara sehingga tahu kosa kata pemuda kelebihan kalsium tersebut.

"ne~ Kuro Chin" Kuroko menolehkan kepala nya, mendapati Murasakibara yg sudah selesai makan. Kuroko tidak menyahut namun masih tetap menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari Murasakibara.

Bungkus biscuit di remat dan di lempar ke tempat sampah dengan ketepatan sasaran 100% akurat.

"kau menyukai basket?" tanya Murasakibara dengan nada malas seperti biasa. Kuroko mengalihkan tatapan nya di tengah lapangan,

dimana para senior tengah bermain basket, jari telunjuk dan jempol tangan mengapit dagu, seperti berfikir.

"suka" balas Kuroko singkat. Murasakibara mengangguk.

"tentu saja ! Kurokochi amat sangat menyukai basket daripada kita ssu!" kini Kise ikut menimpali, tubuh nya ada di belakang Kuroko dan mendekap nya erat.

Murasakibara merengut melihat nya, dan dengan cepat langsung mengangkat Kuroko dan memangku nya, mengabaikan protesan dari Kise.

"tubuh Kuro Chin ringan sekali, apa tidak apa-apa jika masih di basket?" semalas-malas nya nada Murasakibara, sebenar nya anak kelebihan kalsium ini sangat lah perhatian.

Kuroko tersenyum dan menggeleng "tidak Murasakibara kun, aku akan baik-baik saja" balas Kuroko meyakinkan.

"tentu saja nanodayo, apalagi jika… hei Kuroko apa zodiac dan golongan darah mu?" belum apa-apa Midorima sudah menanyakan suatu hal yg sensitive di awal obrolan.

"kalau aku Gemini dengan golongan darah A ssu!"

"aku tidak bertanya nanodayo"

"hidoooi ssu!"

Argument antara Midorima dan Kise terus berlanjut, dengan rengekan Kise yg membuat telinga sakit, keseriusan Midorima dalam berbicara, dan Murasakibara yg masih memangku Kuroko proktektif, tidak mengijinkan Kise menyentuh Kuroko mungil nya dari jangkauan.

Membuat Kise semakin merengek, dan itu sampai pada tengah lapangan, dimana Aomine yg tengah mendrible bola basket, pemuda dim itu berdecih tidak suka ketika Kuroko terlihat bahagia di sana.

.

(/ ^0^)/ Defense \\\\(^0^ \\\\)

.

 **Brak!**

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, hantaman antara daging dan tulang berbalut bulu-bulu halus nan tebal dengan mobil kecepatan sedang di depan apartemen milik Kise Ryouta.

Hari ini setelah berlatih, Kise yg beberapa hari lalu sudah berjanji pada Kuroko Tetsuya untuk menemui Leon. Mengajak pemuda baby blue ke apartemen nya.

Namun niat tinggalah niat, jarak tinggal beberapa meter, tepat di depan dimana apartemen Kise, membentang jalan raya yg tidak lah besar, namun beberapa mobil sering melintas disini.

Sepertinya Leon yg sebelum nya tengah bermain dengan 'Annie' nama Golden Reriever milik tetangga Kise langsung berlari kencang saat penglihatan nya melihat sang majikan yg baru pulang.

Kise juga langsung berbinar malihat Leon, namun binar itu hilang saat kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi tepat di hadapan nya.

Kuroko Tetsuya mendekap mulut nya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya, darah Leon membasahi hitam nya aspal, tubuh Kise masih mematung di tempat.

Kemudian tersentak kaget, sadar akan apa yg terjadi ketika kaki Leon bergerak-gerak. Dengan cepat Kise berlari, orang-orang yg tinggal di perumahan itu pun mulai banyak.

"Leoon!" Kise berteriak histeris, banyak orang merasa kasihan pada Kise dan tidak melakukan apapun. Kuroko dengan cepat menghampiri Kise, memeluk nya dari samping, menguatkan.

"Kise kun, ayo kita bawa ke rumah sakit" saran Kuroko, hati nya mencelos mendengar teriakan histeris Kise, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Kise menangis.

Setelah menghentikan taksi, mereka pun naik ke dalam, dengan Kise yg masih meraung, tangan pemuda blonde itu bergetar hebat akibat darah yg masih mengucur deras di tubuh Leon.

Hingga suara batuk Leon terdengar, anjing yg sekarat itu mengeluarkan batuk darah hingga tubuh nya kejang, sampai kemudian lemas seperti jiwa yg sudah meninggalkan raga nya.

"Leon! Bertahanlah!" Kise semakin histeris, kawatir dan panic menjadi satu. Sedangkan Kuroko sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan tangis, pemuda mungil itu tahu apa yg terjadi.

Tangan kecil nya turun untuk meremat tangan berlumuran darah milik Kise. "Kise Kun, sudahlah…"

"tidak Kurokochi! Leon!"

"Leon sudah pergi"

"tidak! Tidak! Leon tidak mungkin meninggalkan ku!"

Setelah kejadian dimana terenggutnya nyawa Leon, Kise semakin menjadi pribadi yg pendiam. Membuat Kuroko semakin cemas, bahkan Kise kadangkala membolos sekolah yg tidak pernah ia lakukan sama sekali.

.

(/ ^0^)/ Defense \\\\(^0^ \\\\)

.

 _Kise Ryouta, 13 tahun, di nyatakan gagal jantung sejak ia baru lahir. Ia di vonis dengan batas umur sampai 20 tahun. Hidup nya sejak ia kecil selalu berada di sekitar rumah sakit, karena sering keluar masuk nya ia di rumah sakit._

 _Hingga suatu ketika ia ingin bunuh diri hanya karena tidak menginginkan orang tua nya banyak pikiran terlebih karena dari nya, ia bahkan sering mendapati ibu nya yg sering menangis di malam hari, ayah nya yg bingung mencari dana untuk perawatan nya, Kise hanya tidak menginginkan orang tua nya repot dengan dirinya yg tidak berguna ini._

 _Angin membelai rambut pirang nya yg mulai memudar, bahkan volume rambut nya mulai berkurang dan mulai menipis, mata topas itu menatap lurus, ia bahkan tanpa rasa takut menatap bawah, dimana ia saat ini tengah berada di lantai paling atas sebuah rumah sakit tempat dimana ia di rawat._

 _Mobil dan orang-orang terlihat kecil sekali dari sini, Kise tersenyum senang. Merentangkan kedua tangan nya, siap melayang, namun tidak terjadi saat mendengar gerutuan sosok yg ada beberapa meter di samping nya._

 _Sosok itu belum menyadari ada sosok lain yg tengah mengawasi gerak-gerik nya saat ini, sosok dengan warna rambut kuning yg sama seperti nya merengut saat akan menapaki pagar pembatas. "sial ini tinggi sekali" gumam nya kesal. Dan dengan susah payah sosok itu berada tepat 2 meter di samping Kise._

" _Heeey!" gadis mungil itu berteriak dan Kise tersentak kaget, tubuh gadis yg ada di samping nya memang mungil, tapi teriakan nya luar biasa membuat telinga Kise berdengung parah._

" _aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian semua ssu! Lihat itu ssu!"_

" _ano" Kise mulai mengintrupsi, dan kepala yg sama-sama berhias mahkota pirang itu pun menoleh._

" _apa yg kau lakukan?" tanya Kise pada akhirnya, gadis pirang itu masih menatap nya kemudian tersenyum._

" _yo~!" sapa nya tidak sadar dengan apa yg ia lakukan, dahi Kise mengernyit._

" _tentu saja aku akan terbang ssu,,," hening beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu kembali berteriak sangat nyaring. Kaget akan adanya sosok lain di sana. Bahkan Kise yakin yg salah pada dirinya bukan jantung nya melainkan telinga nya._

" _a apa ya yang ka kau lakukan!?" tanya gadis itu histeris takut, Kise kembali melongo._

" _aku? Sudah pasti terjun"jawab Kise ringan, gadis itu sudah pucat pasi mendengar jawaban Kise._

" _jangan kau coba-coba ssu!"_

" _heh?"_

" _kenapa kau ingin terjun ssu? Ini tidak adil sekali, bahkan warna rambut kita pun sama ssu?"_

" _bahasa mu aneh sekali" gumam Kise tidak menanggapi ucapan gadis mungil tersebut._

" _jadi siapa namamu ssu?"_

" _Kise Ryouta, kau?"_

" _Nakamura Rio desu, yorosiku Kisechi!"_

" _Chi?"_

 _Nakamura Rio, 12 tahun, gadis yg sudah menggagalkan aksi bunuh diri Kise Ryouta walau ia sendiri juga ingin terjun dari lantai atas gedung rumah sakit._

 _Namun semenjak percobaan bunuh diri Kise Ryouta dan juga Nakamura Rio, hubungan mereka pun semakin dekat, dan bahkan berubah menjadi persahabatan._

" _eh!" Kise terkesiap, ia baru sadar jika dirinya kini tengah tersesat, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan wajah horror milik nya._

 _Dan bodoh nya ia juga lupa membawa ponsel. Tidak elit jika ia menangis disini, namun ia ingin sekali menangis, seharusnya ia mendengarkan perkataan orang tua nya_

 _Namun saking bersemangat nya mengenai jalan-jalan sendirian nya kali ini, membuat Kise jadi kalap dan lupa membawa barang yg berharga di tahun modern ini. pemuda blonde itu menghela nafas, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, mau di kata apalagi._

 _Kaki nya mulai pegal dan ia ingin sekali merebahkan tubuh nya yg sakit ini di atas ranjang, seketika ia jadi menyesal untuk jalan-jalan. Mata topas itu melihat bangku yg ada di salah satu taman, dengan lunglai Kise mendudukan tubuh jangkung ringkih nya di sana._

 _Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas, jika ibu nya tahu akan hal ini, pasti ia akan di ceramahi habis-habisan_ _mengenai nasib baik yg akan menjauh jika banyak menghela nafas._

 _Ngomong-ngomong masalah ibu nya, Kise malah rindu ibu nya yg baru beberapa puluh menit tidak di lihat nya, hingga suara gonggonan anjing mengintrupsi nya._

 _Anjing jenis Golden Reriever menatap nya dengan mata hitam milik nya. Kise seketika menegak kan tubuh nya, kemudian membungkuk membelai lembut nya bulu-bulu halus milik Golden Reriever di hadapan nya._

" _hey, kau sendirian?" tanya Kise yg masih setia mengelus lembut bulu-bulu halus. Dan gonggongan penuh semangat milik Golden Reriever kembali menyahut. Kise tersenyum senang._

" _dimana pemilik mu hmm~"_

" _yo~ Kisechi! Selain profesimu menjadi terjun bebas dadakan, kau juga suka menculik anjing milik orang lain ssu…" Nakamura Rio dengan setelan santai nya berjalan tenang menuju Kise yg tengah merengut tidak terima akan ucapan sang gadis._

" _jangan katakan kau tersesat Kisechi~"_

" _ma mana mungkin! Dan hentikan logat aneh mu itu! tidak lucu sama sekali!" malu tentu saja di rasakan oleh Kise, bahkan warna merah kini merambat sampai ujung telinga nya dengan sempurna._

 _Nakamura Rio malah makin menyeringai senang, menjahili Kise adalah salah satu hobi nya kali ini, dan itu sangat menyenangkan terlebih melihat wajah pucat Kise menjadi merona._

" _heeee~~ benarkah tidak lucu~~ padahal aku sudah mencoba selucu mungkin untuk Kisechi ssu~~" mereka pun tidak hanya berbincang di taman, Kise yg jarang mendapatkan hari bebas pun meminta Nakamura agar menemani nya._

 _Dan mereka benar-benar menghabiskan hari bebas Kise dengan bersenang-senang di mall Tokyo hingga malam menjemput, berfoto bersama, tertawa bersama, dan melakukan kegiatan yg tidak pernah ia lakukan selama ini._

 _Kise benar-benar beruntung memiliki Nakamura, untuk pertama kali ini di kehidupan nya yg akan berakhir, ia berharap jika di berikan umur panjang._

 _Namun kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, Kise kembali harus di rawat di rumah sakit. Dan intensitas bertemu nya Kise dan Nakamura pun semakin menipis, mereka bahkan kadang tidak pernah bertemu selama beberapa hari._

 _Hingga, ketika Kise berada di lantai atas rumah sakit dengan alasan mencari udara segar pun tercengang kaget, sebenarnya perasaan nya ada yg aneh, hingga hati nya membawa nya kesini, tempat dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Nakamura._

 _Kedua bola mata dengan warna topas itu pun membelalak horror, di sana di ujung gedung, tepat nya benar-benar di ujung, terdapat gadis mungil bersurai blonde._

 _Jantung nya berdebar dengan kencang, bahkan saking kencang nya ia yakin debaran itu bisa mendobrak tulan rusuk nya._

" _Nakamura?" bisik nya lirih, seakan di panggil gadis itu menoleh, kemudian tersenyum hangat._

 _Di pantulan bola mata topas milik nya, file di otak nya langsung mengeluarkan profil gadis mungil yg telah ia kenal selama beberapa bulan ini, tidak mungkin ia salah mengenal orang. Namun hati nya menolak dengan apa yg terjadi, kepala nya menggeleng._

" _Kisechi~ ini benar-benar aku ssu~" suara Nakamura membuat Kise tersadar, kepala itu mendongkak menatap gadis yg masih mempertahankan senyum hangat nya._

" _a apa, yg ka kau lakukan NAKAMURAAA! ITU BERBAHAYA BODOH!" Kise tidak bisa menahan lagi, ia langsung memuntahkan ketakutan nya saat ini._

 _Nakamura mengernyitkan dahinya, merengut dengan bibir terkerucut seperti di tali dengan karet rambut nya._

" _kau berani membentak ku ssu!"_

" _TENTU SAJA DASAR NAKAMURA BOKEE! KEMARI ATAU KU SERET KUNCIR KUDA JELEK MU!"_

" _jelek?! Kisechi Hidoi ssu~! Padahal aku sudah susah payah mengikat rambut jelek ku ini agar cantik ssu,,"_

 _Hening menguasai setelah itu, Nakamura juga diam, biasa nya gadis itu akan banyak bicara dan tingkah nya membuat Kise sakit mata, namun entah mengapa keterdiaman Nakamura ini membuat Kise takut._

" _Naka…"_

" _ne Kisechi~" Kise diam, ucapan nya terpotong dan ia tidak berniat memotong ucapan Nakamura dengan cacian nya._

" _kau masih ingat perkataan ku ketika pertemuan pertama kita?" Kise kembali memilah file-file yg telah tersimpan di memori otak nya hingga kedua bola mata nya membola dengan diameter selebar-lebar nya._

" _JANGAN LAKUKAN ATAU TIDAK KUMAAFKAN SEUMUR HIDUP MU NAKAMURA!" Nakamura tersenyum tipis, kemudian membalikan tubuh nya mengarah pada gedung-gedung bertingkat lain nya._

" _kau cerdas seperti biasa Kisechi, aku iri"_

" _apa yg….."_

" _maaf,"kening Kise terlipat._

" _maaf," Nakamura mulai melepaskan genggaman nya pada pembatas, dan Kise dengan gerakan cepat yg ia bisa melaju._

" _maafkan aku" dan kemudian tubuh Nakamura melayang jatuh, Kise berteriak histeris, berlari sekuat tenaga namun apa daya kaki-kaki nya lemas dan Kise terjatuh terkantuk lantai, hal yg ia dengar terakhir kali nya adalah ucapan selamat tinggal dari Nakamura._

 _Nakamura Rio, 12 tahun, meninggal dunia tepat pukul 12.00 dengan pendarahan, gegar otak dan tulang patah parah, putri seorang pemilik rumah sakit yg biasa menjadi rumah kedua Kise Ryouta._

 _Putri dari Nakamura Indra dan Nakamura Yuki ini tidak pernah di anggap oleh keluarga nya, diskriminasi dan selalu membedakan Rio dengan adik laki-laki nya._

 _Ayah Rio tidak pernah menganggap Rio sebagai putri nya, bagi nya anak perempuan tidak akan mendatangkan nasib baik, bahkan untuk kelangsungan garis keturunan Nakamura._

 _Bahkan di sekolah pun ia di olok-olok karena hubungan masalah keluarga nya yg tidak rukun sama sekali. Pernah suatu ketika ia mencoba melukai teman kelas nya karena selalu mengolok nya, dan kejadian tersebut malah membuat jalinan dengan keluarga nya semakin rumit sampai saat ini._

 _Nakamura Rio, 12 tahun, mengalami depresi berat di umur nya yg masih belia dan memutuskan hidup nya, meninggalkan keluarga nya yg menyesal dan Kise Ryouta dengan trauma nya._

.

(/ ^0^)/ Defense \\\\(^0^ \\\\)

.

Kilatan cahaya dari bohlam-bohlam lampu taman yg aktif ketika malam mulai menampakkan diri membuat Kise Ryouta terseret bangun dari dunia lamunan nya, ketika melihat sekeliling nya yg seperti nya terlalu asing bagi dirinya.

Pemuda blonde itu pun menghela nafas nya, lagi-lagi ia tersesat, jika dulu ketika ia tersesat maka ada Leon dan Nakamura yg membantu menemukan jalan rumah nya. namun saat ini…

"Kise Kun"

"Kyaaaaaa!" Kise menjerit dengan tidak elit nya, meloncat dengan kedua kaki di tekuk di atas kursi pinggir taman dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan.

Ia menatap horror sosok yg ada di samping nya, tepat nya sosok biru langit yg tengah duduk di samping nya dengan kotak kardus di atas pangkuan.

"Kurokochi!"

"domo Kise kun" tangan mungil itu terangkat dengan santai nya, tanpa mempedulikan wajah pucat si pemilik surai blonde.

"kau mengagetkan ku saja ssu, dan apa itu?" jari-jari milik Kise tertuju pada kardus yg ada di pangkuan si mungil, Kuroko mengangguk paham dan mulai membuka lipatan kardus dengan hati-hati.

"oh,, aku menemukan ini" setelah kardus di buka, buntalan bulu warna hitam dan putih memenuhi indera penglihatan topas milik Kise.

Terlebih ketika buntalan itu bergerak dan mendongkak menampakkan manik biru langit nya. seketika panah imajiner berupa panah cupid menusuk dada Kise.

"Kyaaaa~~~!" dengan kilat, Kise langsung mengangkat anak anjing tipe seiberian husky dan berputar-putar layaknya menemukan harta karun.

Keceriaan Kise yg di lihat Kuroko membuat pemuda mungil itu tersenyum tipis, awal nya ia akan memberikan anak anjing itu pada siapapun yg mau, namun melihat Kise yg kembali ceria karena anak anjing, Kuroko pun mengurungkan niat nya.

* * *

Epilog :

 **Untuk Kisechi**

 **Mungkin kata maaf tidak akan mengembalikan segala nya, namun aku masih tetap akan mengatakan kata maaf untuk Kisechi.**

 **Aku yakin jika Kisechi akan menanyakan kenapa aku melakukan hal konyol ini?**

"mati dengan bunuh diri disebut hal konyol? MATI KONYOL MEMANG IYA!" Kise berteriak lantang, tangan nya meremat sebuah kertas hingga tak berbentuk. Kertas berisikan surat terakhir dari Nakamura.

Air mata lagi-lagi tidak bisa di tahan, ia mengalir adanya tanpa hambatan. Setelah menyaksikan bagaimana sahabat nya terjun dari lantai atas rumah sakit. Kise pun tumbang.

Saat ini ia berada di kamar rawat inap nya, ayah nya pulang sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu dan ibu nya yg tengah keluar mencari makan. Kise mendapati surat ini ketika hari ke tiga setelah kematian Nakamura.

Orang tua gadis itu mendatangi nya, mengatakan kata terimakasih dan juga penyesalan yg teramat. Kise berdecih dalam hati, 'terlambat' pikir nya. Nakamura sudah mati dan penyesalan baru datang.

Dengan tangan gemetar dan air mata yg mulai mau berhenti, Kise Ryouta mengkukuhkan hati nya untuk kembali membaca surat itu.

 **Selama aku hidup, aku merasa hidup ku benar-benar memuakkan. Orang tua ku tidak menginginkan ku, hanya karena aku terlahir sebagai perempuan, mereka memperlakukan ku seperti sampah. Rumah sakit dimana Kisechi selalu di rawat adalah milik orang tua ku.**

 **garis keturunan di junjung tinggi di kaluargaku. Karena adikku terlahir sebagai laki-laki, perlakukan kami sungguh berbeda. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana itu, namun jujur,, jika terlahir kembali aku lebih memilih menjadi anak kalangan biasa.**

 **Di sekolah pun aku tidak memiliki teman sama sekali, mereka terlalu membosankan, bisnis dan bisnis yg menjadi bahan pembicaraan, memang nya mereka berumur berapa? Seperti kakek dan nenek tua saja. Memuakkan!**

"kau sudah memiliki ku bodoh!"

 **Hingga suatu ketika aku tidak sengaja mencelakai teman ku, bukan tida sengaja, mungkin sengaja, dia terlalu cerewet membuatku kesal saja.**

 **Warna merah itu menetes tanpa henti, darah nya mengucur seperti keran dan itu membuat ku senang. Aku menusuk cutter milikku ke wajah jelek nya.**

"kenapa kau lakukan itu?" suara Kise mulai menyendu.

 **Setelah kejadian itu orang tua ku semakin membenciku, dan aku semakin muak dengan hidup ku. hingga aku memutuskan untuk mati. Dan di saat itu lah aku bertemu dengan Kisechi.**

"dan aku masih ingat wajah bodoh mu itu"

 **Pertemuan kita benar-benar aneh menurut ku.**

"tentu saja, dasar gila."

 **Pertemuan pertama di saat akan bunuh diri? Benar-benar lucu. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak terjun saat itu. sangat benar-benar tidak lucu jika kita mati berdua.**

 **Aku ingin terjun sendiri, terbang sendiri, aku ingin agar orang tua ku melihat ku seorang, tidak ingin adanya orang lain. Bahkan Kisechi. Aku tahu aku egois.**

"kau memang egois"

 **Kisechi orang nya pintar dan menyenangkan. Tapi bodoh dalam berteman, Kisechi terlalu kaku, Kisechi juga terlalu meremehkan orang ssu, menyebalkan. Namun Aku suka ssu!**

 **Sebenarnya Kisechi itu baik ssu, hanya terlalu dingin dan membatasi diri saja. Berteman lah dengan banyak orang ssu, jangan pilih-pilih, jadilah menjadi Kisechi sendiri, jangan batasi diri Kisechi ssu.**

 **Di saat akan menjelang terjun solo ku, aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Kisechi. Masih segar di ingatan ku ketika kita bermain bersama, aku menyukai nya dan aku menikmatinya ssu! Ini adalah moment pertama ku dengan seseorang, bahkan dengan orang tua ku pun tidak pernah.**

"si bodoh ini, menamakan aksi bunuh dirinya dengan terjun solo? Yg benar saja! Apa-apaan ini! kaku! Bodoh! Dan tidak punya teman?!"

 **Kisechi tidak perlu gundah lagi, Kisechi akan bisa merasakan bagaimana berlari, Kisechi akan merasakan banya nya teman, Kisechi akan melakukan apapun setelah ini dan yg terpenting Kisechi dapat bermain basket tanpa takut jatuh. jantung ini, tolong Kisechi jaga.**

 **Bukan Cuma rambut ita yg sama, bahkan jantung kita juga. ini takdir ssu! Aku bahagia bisa mendonorkan jantung ini untuk Kisechi, aku senang bisa membuat orang yg aku sayang masih tetap hidup ssu.**

"dan dengan seenaknya meninggalkan ku"

 **Kisechi, aku senang bertemu dengan Kisechi. Jika aku terlahir kembali, aku ingin bertemu dengan Kisechi. Aku ingin berteman dengan Kisechi. Kisechi, sayonara~**

 **Nakamura Rio**

Kise kembali meremat kertas itu sekali lagi, dengan gerakan pelan, pemuda blonde yg akan menjalani transplantasi jantung itu pun turun dari ranjang. jarum suntik berselang infus di lepas. Kepala nya sakit jika terus di kamar, terlebih setelah membaca surat dari Nakamura.

Langkah kaki nya terhuyung, genggaman tangan yg berisikan kertas di buka, kertas dengan gambar beruang kuning menggemaskan. "jelek sekali" gumam Kise menatap gambar-gambar. Semakin Kise melihat kertas lusut tersebut, semakin hati nya sakit.

Dengan gerakan kasar ia langsung membanting buntalan kertas yg ada di tangan nya, ingin sekali menginjak namun tubuh tidak memungkiri hingga kaki beralas sandal itu pun terpeleset dan Kise pun jatuh. Gelak tawa masuk ke dalam gendang pendengaran Kise.

Kepala kuning itu pun menoleh ke kanan, dimana sumber suara berasal. Bangsal anak-anak.

"bukan kah ini?" bisik nya pelan, ini adalah bangsak anak-anak pengidap kanker. Ada perasaan hangat dan tergelitik saat melihat anak-anak itu tertawa puas, bahkan dengan tingkah konyol nya.

Kise tersenyum bodoh, jari tangan nya menggaruk tenguk yg tidak gatal sama sekali. _'dengar Nakamura bodoh! Aku akan mendapat teman lebih banyak dan lebih baik dari pada dirimu!'_

"un? Kise kun? Kise kun?" suara datar Kuroko naik satu oktaf, menghancurkan lamunan Kise yg berjelang beberpa menit. Manik berisikan topas itu mengerjap.

"iya Kurokochi?" tanya Kise polos, Kuroko menghela nafas, menggendong anak anjing yg baru ia temukan.

"nama nya"

"aaaah~~" Kise paham dengan cepat, kepala nya mendongkak menatap bintang, berfikir. Kemudian menoleh menatap Kuroko yg masih bergeming.

"hmmmmm~?" Kise menatap Kuroko kemudian beralih ke anak anjing, ada yg aneh pikir nya.

"Tetsuya Nigou?"

"Eh? Nigou? Kedua? Kenapa?" Kise tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan beruntun Kuroko.

"karena kalian mirip ssu!" Kise berkata dengan semangat, mengangkat Nigou tinggi-tinggi sambil berputar-putar layak nya ballerina. Sedangkan Kuroko, lebih memilih duduk dan berfikir 'adanya kemiripan' dengan Nigou.

' _Kurokochi, terimakasih, atas segala nya, terimakasih sudah menemukan ku, terimakasih sudah menemaniku, terimakasih atas Nigou, dan aku akan melindungi Kurokochi apapun yg terjadi, karena Kurokochi adalah teman yg berharga'_ Kise Ryouta berikrar dalam hati.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah gang yg sempit dan gelap, tubuh itu memang besar, tinggi nya meman tidak masuk akal, tenaga nya bisa di katakan seorang monster.

Namun hatinya yg lembut tidak dapat bisa berbuat apa-apa saat teman-teman nya menganggu dirinya, memukul tubuh nya dengan benda apapun yg mereka temui.

Murasakibara Atsusi, pemuda bersurai ungu itu hanya bisa pasrah saat siswa sekolah lain menyeret nya ke sebuah gang sempit, dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Ini sudah biasa di alami oleh nya, bahkan ia tidak bisa membalas mereka.

Bukan karena tidak bisa hanya karena masih mengingat ucapan ibu nya setiap waktu, jika ia tidak boleh menyakiti siapapun, walau ia di sakiti.

Setelah puas, mereka langsung meninggalkan Murasakibara yg terkapar di ujung jalan buntu. Telapak tangan besar nya menekan luka yg ada di dahinya, setetes darah mengalir.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu pun menghela nafas. Kemudian berdiri karena ia tidak mau membuat ibu nya menungu dan mengawatirkan dirinya.

TBC

Yoshaaaa! Chapter 2 akhirnya,,, terimakasih yg sudah mendukung dengan review, fav dan mungin Follow…. ^^

Review, Follow, Favo adalah bentuk dukungan kalian,,,

sampai jumpa di chapter berikut nya... ^^


End file.
